Goodbye
by Merjonic
Summary: Work issues make Kurama have to leave the country - and Hiei with it. Will he be able to do so without shedding any tears? {Shonen Ai, KH}. Reviews please! nn


**GOODBYE**

A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this fic... My first yaoi too! Long life Hiei Kurama!Although I think it's more of a shonen-ai. I wrote this for my friend Salem Saori ( for introducing me to the fanfics' world and showing Redfield to me XD ) .

Credit goes to La Oreja de Van Gogh, the song is called "goodbye", and Hiei and Kurama are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. That's it.

T/N: This fic is owned by Merjonic, and was translated to English by Salem Saori.

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame, nada más llegar, te llamaré..._

I hugged him as tightly as I could. Did I really want to go, to leave him alone, crying, just because of a mere school issue?

But... I swear I'll be back someday, to hug him again, to keep making breakfast to him, and hear his protests.

I ran my hand through the black-haired, crimson-eyed small demon holding me, hesitating to let go like he'd die if he did... And, possibly, that it would. Not physically, but innerly.

And the same happenned to me.

Small, scarlet jewels scattered through the floor, mixing up with small drops of salt water. The tears of both us. While I stared down, I thought that mine weren't too important – but his were so valuable.

Hiei's tears. The tears of my petite demon...

And, in fact, it truly was like that. I didn't have the right to cry. I, Shûichi Minamino, was leaving, giving him no other option than to cry.

He could do nothing –that, Hiei knew. How he dealt with it, I can't understand...

Instead of crying, he could've yelled or begged to me, or even tying me down and hiding me the rest of my life...

But Hiei cried. He probably loved me su much, he was letting me go... For me to be happy. One of those sentences which would suit a romantic novel. But would Hiei do that? Someone so cold, so seemingly self-centered... Could he let me go for the mere reason of mi happiness?

Would I be happy without him?

My way was full of questions. While the university's life used to be so easy... Going there, studying, combing back, hugging him, sleeping together... Everything is complicating now.

I glanced towards my swatch... It was hour.

_Déjame marchar, no llores más...túmbate otra vez, te dormirás._

I gentil pulled his body away from mine, and he cast his crimson eyes to me. I couldn't stand that look... there was too much mixed in that face... I felt as if I had punished a little boy, and he didn't know why.

I took his shoulders and pushed him back gently, letting his body lay on the bed. We had spent so many hours there, together, even and though we would be silenced, thinking...

"Go on, sleep. I'll call you later."

I heard these words flow out of my lips, and amazing me. How could I be so cold? Hiei stood there, silently begging me to keep... And that was the only I CAME up with, to tell him I'd call back. Like I was coming back in five minutes.

Like I was not leaving for nearly five years.

I turned back, not wanting him to see me crying anymore.

_Te he dejado atrás, y pienso en ti, oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí._

I stood up, knowing everything having to do with Hiei would end up when I walked out. It would simply vanish away. So many beautiful memories. So much time together. And, in a blink, everything would be gone.

_Yo quiero irme de aquí, no puedo escapar...necesito volverte a abrazar..._

I went out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I took seat rapidly, burying my face in my hands. I was going to make it... Forgetting this house... and Hiei...

...deleting all my memories...

Trying to clear my thoughts, I waved a hand in front of my face. My eyes met an empty cardboard box... I took it, smiling.

It still smelt of the chocolate cake. Hiei's favorite kind of it...

FLASHBACK

"What's this?" Hiei leaned over the box I had brought home, trying to open it.

I smiled to myself : although it didn't seem so, the little youkai was curious.

"What do you think? Guess it and there'll be a reward..." I smiled smartly, knowing Hiei would never get it right. You can't name something you've never seen.

"Hn... dunno. Can I open it?" He didn't wait for an answer, violently opening the box and finding a chocolate cake. Even and though, my lover simply widened his eyes and touched it, visibly scared.

"What the hell is that shit?" He asked, focusing his eyes on me. I laughed heartily, and sat down at his next.

"Silly." I stated, holding his waist, bringing him to me and patting his head. Hiei didn't resist – as opposed, he seemed to like that. I slowly brought the slice of cake to his mouth.

"Try it. It won't poison you." I told him, petting his back.

"Hn..." Hiei blinked twice, amused.

"Do you like it?" I asked curiously, looking at Hiei's face.

"...more." My petite demon looked at my eyes. "I want more."

We ended up staying all the night long, eating chocolate cake. I took two slices only. Hiei ate the rest.

END FLASHBACK

_Ven, cálmate no llores más...si cierras los ojos verás, que sigo junto a ti y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas, que van desde tu cara al mar, la vida viene y va y se va..._

Another tear fell from my eye, landing inside the box.

I stood up, took it and threw it to the trash.

Knowing Hiei wouldn't do it.

I opened the door... and looked for last time into my home... mine and Hiei's.

I went out and closed behind me.

_Salgo del portal...quiero morir...tú en la habitación, llorando por mí._

I threw myself against the floor outside. I saw people walking by calmly. I envied them.

They hadn't left their dearest person behind...

Or maybe they did? Maybe one of them was hiding their tears, thinking of what they had just done, like I was?

I doubted that.

_Tú me has hecho tan feliz, que siempre estaré, a tu lado, cuidando de ti..._

I stood up and glanced towards the building for the last time in five years.

But I'll be back.

I'll be back and we'll be together forever again...

I'LL BE BACK.

_Ven, cálmate no llores más...si cierras los ojos verás, que sigo junto a ti y no me iré sin besar, una de esas lágrimas, que van desde tu cara al mar, la vida viene y va y se va..._

A/N: Did you like that? I hope so! Anyway, please review, even if it's just to critize! I may continue if I get enough reviews!

Ciao


End file.
